Large scale, multi-story buildings are typically constructed of steel and concrete. Floors in such buildings may be composite floor constructs assembled by spanning, spaced-apart wide flange beams and/or steel joists between structural supports and installing metal decking, typically corrugated metal decking, over such beams and/or joists. The decking forms a lateral surface onto which a cementitious slab can be placed and cured. Generally, the underside of the beams or lower chords of the joists form the framework from which ceilings may be supported. Flooring system designs must also be mindful of fire safety, acoustics, and vibration considerations.
Such composite floor systems have been designed in the past to address one or more of these issues individually. These prior designs have included some systems that integrated the joist and deck assembly with the cementitious slab to provide a composite floor system. In the past, composite floor construction was typically achieved by using welded shear studs or partial extension of the joist upper chord above the form or metal deck into the cementitious slab. In one prior design, this integral structure was assembled by providing self drilling studs with a threaded portion to be in threaded engagement with the deck and underlying joists. A length of each stud extended above the metal decking and was encased in the concrete slab, and resisted and transmitted horizontal shear forces which develop between the cementitious slab and the supporting joist structure. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,423. These composite floor systems were an improvement, but still had drawbacks in that the floor system were time consuming and difficult to install. There was still a need for a composite floor system that was rapidly and safely installed with fewer building errors to provide a floor system with improved erectability and economy for the same or greater load bearing capacity.
In addition, these composite floor systems typically involved providing a steel beam laterally at the joinder of the composite floor system to a support wall or other support structure. One approach in the past has involved forming a channel at the upper portion of the wall structure adjacent the composite floor system and filling the channel with cementitious material integral with the slab of the cementitious slab of the composite floor system. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,035. This system reduced the need for a lateral steel beam in the wall structure, but did require a force-distribution plate to be positioned under the channel over the upper portion of the wall structure to distribute load along the upper portion of the wall structure. Also, powder driven fasteners, Spike® Powers fasteners or masonry fasteners were usually driven into the concrete channel from below as well as from above to tie the cementitious channel into the wall structure above and below for lateral loading. The wall studs in the wall structure above were positioned and spaced generally the same as the wall studs in the wall structure below, with Simpson® ties or similar devices connecting the upper wall structure with the lower wall structure for vertical loading.
Needed has been a wall structure that eliminates the need for steel beams in the wall structure, reduces if not eliminates, the need for powder driven fasteners, Spike® Powers fasteners or masonry fasteners installed particularly from below, and allows the positioning and spacing studs in wall structure above to be selected free of the positioning and spacing of wall studs in the wall structure below.
Disclosed is a building structure comprising:
a support structure having upper portion extending to adjacent a floor structure above the support structure and adapted to receive stand-off fasteners there along,
a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion and, when installed into the upper portion of the support structure, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off fastener extends significantly above the upper portion of the support structure,
a cementitious wall structure formed above the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure.
The building structure may include the formed cementitious wall structure extending between vertical supports of the building structure. Alternatively or in addition, the cementitious wall structure may be formed integral with a cementitious slab of a floor structure of the building structure. The floor structure of the building structure may comprise a plurality of laterally extending steel joist and a corrugated metal decking supported by the steel joist on which the cementitious slab of the floor structure is placed.
The upper portion of the support structure may comprise a metallic structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a metal thread adapted to install into the metallic structure. Alternatively, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a masonry structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a masonry thread adapted to install into the masonry structure. In yet another alternative, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a wood structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a wood thread adapted to install into the wood structure.
The lower portion of the stand-off fasteners in the present building structure may have a generally greater hardness than that of the upper portion of the stand-off fasteners. Alternatively or in addition, at least a portion of the lower portion of each stand-off fastener may be heat treated to a higher degree of hardness relative to the remainder of the stand-off fasteners. The building structure may include at least one closure positioned above the upper portion of the support structure to provide a form for the cementitious wall structure above the support structure, and at least some of the stand-off fasteners fasten at least one of the closures to the upper portion of the support structure.
The building structure may include floor joists, each floor joist comprising a joist shoe positioned at least at one end portion, and the upper portion of the support structure supports said end portion of the floor joist at the joist shoe, and stand-off fasteners fasten the joist shoe to the upper portion of the support structure and have upper portions of said stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure.
Reinforcing bar may be encapsulated within the cementitious wall structure. Additionally, the upper portion of at least one of the stand-off fasteners may be connected to the reinforcing bar.
The building structure may have metal decking adapted to support at least portions of the cementitious wall structure and be supported by the upper portion of the support structure, a plurality of joists in spaced apart array adapted to support at least portions of the metal decking and the cementitious wall structure, and a plurality of stand-off fasteners adapted to fasten the metal decking to the joists by installing the lower portions of the stand-off fasteners through the decking and into the joists, and with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners extending above the decking and encapsulated in a cementitious slab of the floor structure integral with the cementitious wall structure.
In one alternative, the support structure may include an opening in a wall and the cementitious wall structure may form a header spanning the opening in the wall. Reinforcing bar may be encapsulated within the cementitious wall structure forming the header.
Alternatively, the building structure may comprise:
a support structure having upper portion extending to adjacent a floor structure above the support structure and adapted to receive stand-off fasteners there along,
a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion has a self-drilling end portion and adjacent a thread-forming portion with a nominal diameter between 80 and 98% of major diameter of a threaded portion adjacent the thread-forming portion, the self-drilling end portion adapted to form a fastener opening in an upper portion of the support structure, the thread-forming portion adapted to form threads in said fastener opening in an upper portion of the support structure, and the threaded portion having a drive torque less than the thread-forming torque of the thread-forming portion and adapted to thread the fastener and clamp the fastener with a clamping portion against the upper portion of the support structure,
a cementitious wall structure formed above the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure. Alternatively, the fluted lead portion has a nominal diameter between about 80 and 95% of the major diameter.
The lower portion of each fastener may have a threaded portion adjacent the clamping part with a through hardness of between about HRB 70 and HRC 40. Alternatively or in addition, the threaded portion provides the fastener with a drive torque at least 20% less than a thread-forming torque. Each fastener may have a thread-forming portion at least HRC 50 hardness adapted to enable the fastener to form threads in upper portions of the support structure, and the self-drilling end portion having at least HRC 50 hardness.
In yet another alternative, a building structure is disclosed comprising
a support structure having upper portion extending to adjacent a floor structure above the support structure and adapted to receive stand-off studs there along,
a plurality of stand-off studs each having a lower portion and an upper portion, the lower portion of the stand-off studs connecting to the upper portion of the support structure, and at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off stud extending significantly above the upper portion of the support structure,
a cementitious wall structure formed above the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portions of the stand-off studs encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure.
Each of the stand-off studs may comprise a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion and, when installed into the upper portion of the support structure, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off stud extends significantly above the upper portion of the support structure. Alternatively, each of the stand-off studs may comprise a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion comprises a weld stud and, when installed to the upper portion of the support structure, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off stud extends significantly above the upper portion of the support structure.
Also disclosed is an at least a two story building structure comprising
support structures on successive floor levels each having upper portion extending to an adjacent upper floor structure above the support structure and adapted to receive stand-off fasteners there along,
at said successive floor levels, having a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion, and where, when installed, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off fastener extends significantly above the upper portion of a support structure,
at said successive floor levels, a cementitious wall structure formed above the upper portion of each support structure extending between vertical supports of the building structure with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in a cementitious wall structure, and
diagonal members fastened between the vertical supports at one floor and the opposite end of the cementitious wall structure adjacent the floor structure of the next successive higher level of the building structure.
The at least two story building structure may include lateral transfer frames encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure adjacent the vertical supports at least at the lower floor level of the building structure, each said lateral transfer frames comprising a lower plate adapted to be fastened to the upper portion of a support structure below the frame, an upper plate adapted to be fastened to the support structure above the cementitious wall structure, and rigid transfer spacers adapted to transfer lateral load between the upper plate and the lower plate. The lateral transfer frames are adapted to transfer lateral load from the diagonal members to the diagonal members of the next successive lower level. The diagonal members may be selected from a group consisting of straps, hollow structural section members, angle members, C-channel members, studs, sheet material, and I-beams.
Each cementitious wall structure may be formed integral with a cementitious slab of a floor structure of the building structure. Each floor structure of the building structure may include a plurality of laterally extending floor joist and a corrugated metal decking supported by the floor joist on which the cementitious slab of the floor structure is placed.
Each upper portion of the support structure of the at least two story building structure may have a metallic structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a metal thread adapted to install into the metallic structure. Alternatively, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a masonry structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a masonry thread adapted to install into the masonry structure. In yet another alternative, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a wood structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a wood thread adapted to install into the wood structure.
The lower portion of the stand-off fasteners in the present building structure may have a generally greater hardness than that of the upper portion of the stand-off fasteners. Alternatively or in addition, at least a portion of the lower portion of each stand-off fastener may be heat treated to a higher degree of hardness relative to the remainder of the stand-off fasteners.
The building structure may include at least one closure positioned above the upper portion of the support structure to provide a form for the cementitious wall structure above the support structure, and at least some of the stand-off fasteners fasten at least one of the closures to the upper portion of the support structure.
The building structure may include floor joists, each floor joist comprising a joist shoe positioned at least at one end portion, and the upper portion of the support structure supports said end portion of the floor joist at the joist shoe, and stand-off fasteners fasten the joist shoe to the upper portion of the support structure and have upper portions of said stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure.
Reinforcing bar may be encapsulated within the cementitious wall structure. Additionally, the upper portion of at least one of the stand-off fasteners may be connected to the reinforcing bar.
The building structure may have metal decking adapted to support at least portions of the cementitious wall structure and be supported by the upper portion of the support structure, a plurality of joists in spaced apart array adapted to support at least portions of the metal decking and the cementitious wall structure, and a plurality of stand-off fasteners adapted to fasten the metal decking to the joists by installing the lower portions of the stand-off fasteners through the decking and into the joists, and with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners extending above the decking and encapsulated in a cementitious slab of the floor structure integral with the cementitious wall structure.
Also disclosed is a method of forming a building structure with a cementitious wall structure comprising the following steps:
providing a support structure with an upper portion extending to adjacent a floor structure above the support structure,
installing a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion, into the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portion of each stand-off fastener extends significantly above the upper portion of the support structure,
placing a cementitious wall structure above the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure.
The method of forming a building structure may further include steps of:
positioning a plurality of floor joists in spaced apart array with one end portion of the each of the joists is supported at least in part by the support structure,
positioning metal decking supported by the floor joist and at least partially by the support structure,
installing a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion, through the metal decking and into the floor joist with the upper portion of each stand-off fastener extends significantly above the upper portion of the metal decking,
placing a cementitious slab of the floor structure above the upper portion of the metal decking with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure and with the cementitious slab of the floor structure integral with the cementitious wall structure.
The method may be used when the upper portions of the support structures have a metallic structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a metal thread adapted to install into the metallic structure. Alternatively, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a masonry structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a masonry thread adapted to install into the masonry structure. In yet another alternative, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a wood structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a wood thread adapted to install into the wood structure.
The method of forming a building structure with a cementitious wall may utilize stand-off fasteners where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners has a generally greater hardness than that of the upper portion of the stand-off fasteners. Alternatively or in addition, at least a portion of the lower portion of each stand-off fastener may be heat treated to a higher degree of hardness relative to the remainder of the stand-off fasteners.
The method of forming a building structure with a cementitious wall structure may include positioning at least one closure above the upper portion of the support structure to provide a form for the cementitious wall structure above the support structure, and installing at least some of the stand-off fasteners through at least one of the closures and into the upper portion of the support structure.
The present method may further comprise the steps of positioning a joist shoe at least at one end portion of some of the floor joist, with the upper portion of the support structure supporting said end portion of the floor joist at the joist shoe, and installing stand-off fasteners into the joist shoe with upper portions of said stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious structure of the floor structure.
The method may include reinforcing bar encapsulated within the cementitious wall structure. Additionally, the upper portion of at least one of the stand-off fasteners may be connected to the reinforcing bar.
The support structure may comprise an opening in the wall, and the step of placing a cementitious wall structure may further comprise placing the cementitious wall structure to form a header spanning the opening in the wall.
Alternatively, the method of forming a building structure with a cementitious wall structure building structure may comprise:
assembling a support structure having upper portion extending to adjacent a floor structure above the support structure and adapted to receive stand-off fasteners there along,
installing a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion has a self-drilling end portion and adjacent a thread-forming portion with a nominal diameter between 80 and 98% of major diameter of a threaded portion adjacent the thread-forming portion, the self-drilling end portion adapted to form a fastener opening in an upper portion of the support structure, the thread-forming portion adapted to form threads in said fastener opening in an upper portion of the support structure, and the threaded portion having a drive torque less than the thread-forming torque of the thread-forming portion and adapted to thread the fastener and clamp the fastener with a clamping portion against the upper portion of the support structure,
placing a cementitious wall structure formed above the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure. Alternatively, the fluted lead portion has a nominal diameter between about 80 and 95% of the major diameter.
The method of forming a building structure with a cementitious wall building structure may utilize stand-off fasteners where the lower portion of each fastener may have a threaded portion adjacent the clamping part with a through hardness of between about HRB 70 and HRC 40. Alternatively or in addition, the threaded portion provides the fastener with a drive torque at least 20% less than a thread-forming torque. Each fastener may have a thread-forming portion at least HRC 50 hardness adapted to enable the fastener to form threads in upper portions of the support structure, and the self-drilling end portion having at least HRC 50 hardness.
In yet another alternative, a method of forming a building structure with a cementitious wall structure may comprise the steps of:
providing a support structure with an upper portion extending to adjacent a floor structure above the support structure,
installing a plurality of stand-off studs each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion of the stand-off studs connecting to the upper portion of the support structure, and at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off stud extending significantly above the upper portion of the support structure,
placing a cementitious wall structure above the upper portion of the support structure with the upper portions of the stand-off studs encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure.
The step of installing a plurality of stand-off studs may comprise installing stand-off studs comprising a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion and, when installed into the upper portion of the support structure, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off stud extends significantly above the upper portion of the support structure. Alternatively, the step of installing a plurality of stand-off studs may comprise installing stand-off studs comprising a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion comprises a weld stud and, when installed to the upper portion of the support structure, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off stud extends significantly above the upper portion of the support structure.
Also disclosed is a method of forming at least a two story building structure with a cementitious wall structure comprising the steps of:
assembling support structures on successive floor levels each having upper portion extending to an adjacent upper floor structure above the support structure and adapted to receive stand-off fasteners there along,
installing at said successive floor levels a plurality of stand-off fasteners each having a lower portion and an upper portion, where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprises a self-drilling end portion and an adjacent thread-forming portion, and when installed, at least a portion of the upper portion of each stand-off fastener extends significantly above the upper portion of a support structure,
placing at said successive floor levels, a cementitious wall structure formed above the upper portion of each support structure extending between vertical supports of the building structure with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners encapsulated in a cementitious wall structure, and
assembling diagonal members fastened between the vertical supports at one floor and the opposite end of the cementitious wall structure adjacent the floor structure of the next successive higher level of the building structure.
The method of forming at least a two story building structure with a cementitious wall structure may include the further step of positioning lateral transfer frames encapsulated in the cementitious wall structure adjacent the vertical supports at least at the lower floor level of the building structure, each said lateral transfer frames comprising a lower plate adapted to be fastened to the upper portion of a support structure below the frame, an upper plate adapted to be fastened to the support structure above the cementitious wall structure, and rigid transfer spacers adapted to transfer lateral load between the upper plate and the lower plate. Additionally, the step of positioning lateral transfer frames may comprise positioning lateral transfer frames adapted to transfer lateral load from the diagonal members to the diagonal members of the next successive lower level.
The step of selecting diagonal members may further include selecting diagonal members from a group consisting of straps, hollow structural section members, angle members, C-channel members, studs, sheet material, and I-beams.
The method may include forming each cementitious wall structure integral with a cementitious slab of a floor structure of the building structure. Alternatively or additionally, each floor structure of the building structure may comprise a plurality of laterally extending floor joists and a corrugated metal decking supported by the floor joists on which the cementitious slab of the floor structure is placed.
The method may be used when the upper portions of the support structures have a metallic structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a metal thread adapted to install into the metallic structure. Alternatively, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a masonry structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a masonry thread adapted to install into the masonry structure. In yet another alternative, the upper portion of the support structure may comprise a wood structure, and the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners comprising a wood thread adapted to install into the wood structure.
The method of forming at least a two story building structure with a cementitious wall structure may utilize stand-off fasteners where the lower portion of the stand-off fasteners has a generally greater hardness than that of the upper portion of the stand-off fasteners. Alternatively or in addition, at least a portion of the lower portion of each stand-off fastener may be heat treated to a higher degree of hardness relative to the remainder of the stand-off fasteners.
The method of forming at least a two story building structure with a cementitious wall structure may include positioning at least one closure above the upper portion of the support structure to provide a form for the cementitious wall structure above the support structure, and installing at least some of the stand-off fasteners through at least one of the closures and into the upper portion of the support structure.
The present method may further comprise the steps of positioning a joist shoe at least at one end portion of some of the floor joist, with the upper portion of the support structure supporting said end portion of the floor joist at the joist shoe, and installing stand-off fasteners into the joist shoe with upper portions of said stand-off fasteners encapsulated in the cementitious structure of the floor structure.
The method may include reinforcing bar encapsulated within the cementitious wall structure. Additionally, the upper portion of at least one of the stand-off fasteners may be connected to the reinforcing bar.
The method of forming at least a two story building structure with a cementitious wall structure may further include steps of
positioning metal decking to support at least portions of the cementitious wall structure and be supported by the upper portion of the support structure,
positioning a plurality of joists in spaced apart array to support at least portions of the metal decking and the cementitious wall structure, and
installing a plurality of stand-off fasteners with the lower portions of the stand-off fasteners through the decking and into the joists, with the upper portions of the stand-off fasteners extending above the decking and encapsulated in a cementitious floor slab integral with the cementitious wall structure.